An Addictive Solution
by underyourstars
Summary: **COMPLETE** Ginny and Draco must spend some time together because of a curse, and, of course, while they get to know each other… you guess.
1. Chapter One

_Title_: An Addictive Solution

_Author_: underyourstars

_Email_: underyourstars@uol.com.br

_Rating_: PG-13 (more to be safe than anything)

_Classification_: romance/drama

_Pairings_: Draco/Ginny; Ron/Hermione (just a little hint)

_Spoilers_: No spoiler I can think of… but to be safe, all four books.

_Disclaimers_: J.K. Rowling owns it all; I just wish I owned Harry and  Draco for myself…

_Archive_: oh, did you like it? Great, take it, just tell me where it's going, ok?

_Summary_: Ginny and Draco must spend some time together because of a curse, and, of course, while they get to know each other… you guess.

_Thank_ _you_: Always and forever, Amanda, the best person and beta in the world! Actually, the best part of this fic was her comments, but unfortunately they had to be taken away… 

Chapter One 

Draco looked her up and down, trying to understand what that little girl was trying to do.

"But what the hell…" he said, watching her grab his robes with more strength than necessary to make him look, making him almost fall over her.

"I need to talk to you!" she almost screamed, looking very lost and afraid. "Please, I need to talk to you!"

"Alright, alright, I got it, now let go of my robes and we can talk," he said, feeling exasperated, although a little curious, too.

He knew she was the youngest Weasley because of the flaming red hair. And also because he had mocked her several times before because of her crush on Potter. 

But what he failed to understand was the reason she was trying so desperately to talk to him.

She had been around him for days now, as far as he had noticed. But many girls were around him every day, so he just pretended that he didn't notice and wondered if Potter had lost a fan. But lately she had been trying to get closer, especially when Crabbe and Goyle were not around. So far, she hadn't been able to talk to him, well, until now.

He led her to an empty classroom he recognized as the old Muggle Studies room and watched her close the door behind her as soon as she had entered. 

"So, Weasel, what do you want?"

"I need your help," she said, clearly not very confident of herself, as her voice was failing.

He laughed coldly. "My help? And why exactly would I help you?" He faced her until she turned her eyes away from him. "I hope you know that the only reason I'm talking to you is because I'm in a very good mood…"

"And because you're curious about what I want with you," she said, now with more confidence. "After all, what would a _Weasley want with you?"_

"That's a good question. Yes, Weasel, I am very curious. I've been wondering if maybe your crush on Harry had disappeared and now you decided to try the bad guys…" He saw her disgusted look and smiled wickedly. "Don't make that face. I've seen how you look at me, and I know you wouldn't be so disgusted…"

"You have no clue, have you?" she said, interrupting his rambling, which she knew had been intended to make her angry. "You hold yourself in such high regard that you can't even consider the idea that maybe, just maybe, a girl is not interested in you…"

"Of course I consider the idea of girls not falling for me… That's why the first thing I thought when I saw you looking at me so interestedly was that you were thinking about asking me for money…"

He felt the pain on his left cheek before he even realised what had happened. She had slapped him so strongly that he was sure his face was red now. He could feel it burning. 

"That's enough, Weasel," he said between his teeth. "I've wasted too much of my time with you. Say what you want and go."

"I won't be able to go if my suspicions are true, Malfoy," she sighed, holding back her tears. "I need you, and if I ever leave you, I will die."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Draco was still trying to come to his senses when he said:

"What kind of sick joke is that?"

She sighed heavily, her tears running down her cheeks. "I've been cursed… I don't know how everything happened yet, but my mother and my father are coming to Hogwarts this week to explain everything to me…" He just stared at her "All I know is that I will die unless I marry my family's worst enemy…" 

She waited a long time for an answer, but after several minutes all she got was silence. She was preparing to say something when she heard him laugh. His cruel and cold laugh; the Malfoy signature. She couldn't even describe how much she hated that.

"Oh, Weasel, that is the worst joke I've ever heard, but it was funny, I'm telling you…"

She looked at him, too shocked to speak. 

"You think that's funny?" she said after a while, her tears drying as her anger consumed her. "What is so funny about it? Is it the fact that I am now in your hands? Or maybe it's because the idea is so inconceivable that it seems like a fairytale?"

He looked at her with mocking eyes, watching her outburst.

"I laughed, too, until I read my mother's letter again and decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore. He knows everything now, and your parents were called, too…"

"My mother."

"What?"

"If they called anyone, they called my mother, not my parents," he said, his voice now showing a badly-hidden hate.

She felt very bad for saying what she had. Everyone knew his father was dead, and had died at the hands of Voldemort. 

That was the only reason all their fortune hadn't been confiscated by the Ministry. Even being Lucius Malfoy, one of the greatest Voldemort followers, the fact that he had died by his master's hands and not on one of his dark jobs gave the family that privilege.

But it didn't matter; of course, their pain had been great. Although Lucius was hated by most of the wizards who knew him, he was Draco's father. A father he seemed to worship and respect more than love.

"Did your mother mention when they are coming to discuss this lunacy?" he said, bringing Ginny back from her thoughts.

"They're coming on Friday."

"Friday? But today's Thursday already!" he shouted, clearly not happy about being warned so late.

"I couldn't bring myself to talk to you before… I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking at him.

"Well, Weasel, let me tell you a secret," he said, getting closer like he was going to tell her something very profound, "I don't bite."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm so happy so many people liked my story!!!! I need to thank, with all my heart: chris, BlueBerryAngel, bellus-qui, aahz, Karen, Alyssa, Imp, Loie-Bou, fairykissedprincess, girlychick, GinnyYvette, Darcel, sierradogbaby, DarkAngelGirl and three people who have reviewed but didn't leave your name – if you're reading this, you know who you are ;-)  You were all so kind, You can't imagine how much I'm thankful!! 

There were some complains about last chapter, so let me give you my point of view… Maybe Draco does bite… He just hasn't… yet!

Chapter Three 

Draco had been waiting for more than an hour now, and was very impatient, although he was not showing it. He was sitting outside the Headmaster's office, while his mother and Ginny's parents were inside, talking to Dumbledore. 

Ginny didn't seem very happy with the situation either. She had avoided looking at him since he had entered, and didn't know what to do with her hands. She had already tried thousands of different positions to make herself comfortable on the couch she shared with Draco, unlike him, who seemed very comfortable, almost relaxed. She hated his calm appearance, for _she wanted to look that calm._

But she knew it was just an act. He was dying to know what they were talking about inside the Headmaster's office, just like she was.

"Relax, Weasley," he said, watching her sit on her legs now. "You're not very used to having people discuss you, are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" she exclaimed, standing now. "It never happened to me before!"

"I believe it didn't. Not many people would go through all the work to curse someone like you."

Before she could even ask him what he meant, the Headmaster's door was opened and Narcissa came out of the office, smiling at her son. 

She was beautiful, Ginny realized. Just like her son. Actually, now she could see whom Draco took his beauty from. She couldn't help but think that if Draco was looking for a girl that matched his mother, she could consider herself dead already.

"They are waiting for you inside, Virginia," Narcissa said, smiling faintly at her. Ginny couldn't help but think that her name had never sounded so beautiful.

She thanked the woman in a murmur, and soon entered the office, where her mother, crying desperately, and her father, who was trying to remain calm, were sitting in front of Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled at her, and pointed to the empty chair to the left of her parents. She quickly took her seat and he began to talk.

"Do you know why we have called you here, Ginny?" 

"I just know what my mother told me in her letter, Professor."

"So it's time for you to know the whole story." He paused, looking at her parents. "Would you rather tell her?"

Her mother cried harder, and her father shook his head, holding his wife.

"Well, for months there has been a subject being voted upon by the Ministry." The Headmaster took a deep breath and continued, "We were trying to take the dementors out of Azkaban, and your father was the one who managed to get this cause to be voted on by the Ministry in the first place. Arthur managed to get many votes for our cause, but there is a wizard, Gerald Wakler, who took the matter personally. It seems he can only feel safe because the dementors are guarding their enemies – and he has many in Azkaban. He threatened your father unless he voted against his own cause. Of course, Arthur didn't listen to him…"

"Oh, Ginny, I wish I had…" He caught his daughter's hands. "If only I had known he would try to harm me through my daughter…"

"Arthur, it's not your fault," Dumbledore interrupted. "You cannot regret making the right choice. And I am sure we are going to solve this thing very quickly, before it can harm Ginny in any way…"

"He cursed me to get revenge? Is that it?"

"He cursed you, yes, but through your father," Dumbledore explained, before anyone could speak. "This wizard cursed Arthur to lose his daughter to his worst enemy by the time she reached sixteen. If his daughter did not love his enemy by then, she would die. As the Weasleys and the Malfoys have never gotten along, and their rivalry has existed for many centuries now; it's quite obvious who you are cursed to be lost to."

"And that damn Wakler also had something with Lucius Malfoy, an unfinished business of some kind that we didn't know about. Of course, he decided to take revenge on the Malfoys, too, by punishing them to be connected to the Weasleys by marriage," said Arthur, still with Ginny's hands in his own. "It was a very good idea, let's face it. He knew we would rather die than have any of us connected to…"

"Arthur, you shouldn't say that; at least, not under these circumstances," Molly finally spoke, her tears still running down her cheeks. "Ginny must learn to love Malfoy…"

"We will find the counter-curse before she has to…"

"But until we do, Arthur, I believe Molly is right," Dumbledore said, smiling, trying to calm them. "That's why we already have an idea we hope you both agree with…"

)( )( )( )( )( )(

"So it's true?" Draco exclaimed, after his mother had explained everything. "She was cursed?"

"Wakler finally found a way to get to your father." Narcissa sighed, smiling. "Unfortunately for him, Lucius is dead. Your father would be climbing up the walls if he knew this…"

Draco couldn't help but laugh, too, with the thought. 

"But also, if your father was alive, this girl wouldn't have a chance…" she said, realizing it now. "Anyway, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and I talked about it, and we agreed upon an idea that could save her life until we can find the counter-curse."

Draco looked at her, curious about what she would suggest.

"We think that is it for the best that you both spend most of your time together…"

"What?" he shouted, not believing his own mother was suggesting something like this to him. "Why should we care, Mother? She is the one who was cursed, not us…"

"Draco, she is only a girl," Narcissa said with caring voice. "She deserves to live, just like you and me. Perhaps even more, as we know." 

She was still very shocked about what had happened to their family. Suddenly, all her beliefs had been destroyed by her husband's death, and now she was more thoughtful than she ever had been. Draco couldn't help but think how different they were when away from his father's influence.

"Give her a chance. I'm not asking you to fall in love with her; I'm asking you to talk to her, get to know her. If love happens, then we would all be blessed."

"Blessed for marrying a Weasley?" Draco whispered, still not coping with the news. "You are not thinking straight! I am sixteen, Mother, and you want me to lose my youth with _her?" _

"How will you feel when you know that she lost her life because of you?" Narcissa's voice was now full of anger, and she looked with disbelief at her son. "And think very carefully before answering me, because your answer will define not only her life, but also yours. It's now that I learn how I'll lose my son."

He took a deep breath, realizing now how grave the situation was. "I'm not like my father, Mother. You don't have to worry."

He saw the door to the Headmaster's office open, and also saw his mother's smile at his words. He rose, holding her hand, and said: "Now let's get inside and see how you intend to join a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

)( )( )( )( )( )(

"I can promise to make the best efforts to let you spend most of your time together," Dumbledore said, after everyone had agreed on the arrangements. "But it's in your hands how you will do it."

Ginny sighed when she looked at Draco, wondering if he would make her days even more miserable. Although, she was shocked by the fact that he had agreed to try…

"I'll ask the teachers to give you less homework than usual," he eyed both students to see their reaction, and was not surprised when both smiled, "and I suggest you make some trips to Hogsmeade by yourselves, even if it's not a Hogsmeade weekend." He smiled when he saw the disbelief on Draco's face. "I can also allow you to frequent each other's common rooms. Although I would really like to see this as a last option, for the other students from your houses may not feel very content with this arrangement."

Draco nodded, imagining how Ginny would get killed if she ever entered the Slytherin common room.

"Well, then, I believe that's all. I don't need to say that we'll all be working on a counter-curse, and I'll ask every Hogwarts teacher to help with this matter. Unfortunately, I believe you must explain to the other students what is going on, so we can continue with our arrangements without many problems to both of you…"

Ginny looked at Draco, and saw him swallow hard, probably thinking about his reputation. She didn't blame him. Although her reputation, which was nowadays non-existent, would probably take a very sudden turn and go downhill from now on. No Gryffindor would like to see one of their own with a Slytherin – especially if this Slytherin was Malfoy.

"Ginny, we'll have Madam Pomfrey taking care of you closely, to prevent any problems that the curse may cause… And, Draco," Dumbledore paused to look at the boy, "I appreciate your willingness to help, and I hope you'll see this as an opportunity rather than a punishment. Miss Weasley is an extraordinary girl, and I believe you will enjoy your time together."

Ginny blushed at the Headmaster's words, and smiled when he winked at her. She then caught a glimpse of Draco watching her with what seemed to be interest, and smiling mysteriously after he realized she was paying attention to him.

He saw her blush harder for his attention, and smiled wickedly to himself. Maybe the old man was right; it wouldn't be such a hell. And he could already see all the possibilities…


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: First of all, I would like to tell my dearest beta, Amanda, I really miss her, and if you're reading this, I hope your neck gets better soon so you can come back to writing emails… 

Now that I said that, I want to thanks: Amanda, always, for being the great and supporting friend she is; Teri, PsychoTeenyBopper, *karly* (for both reviews), you're all very kind!! Also thanks to those people who didn't leave a name, because you've left an encouragement, and that's wonderful!

Also, thank you, Aahz, for your lovely words. And by the way, I know exactly how you feel!! I also lust over fictional guys most of the time (maybe because ***they*** can be perfect…) and I wish they could all jump out of the books/movies and come rescue me from my extremely boring life. As not one of them did so, I'm writing Draco as I wish he was… Maybe if we wish really hard he will come someday just the way we want him ;-)

Chapter Four 

Ron had screamed and shouted and threatened to kill Malfoy; Harry and Hermione had given her their condolences like she had been sent to death; all the Gryffindors started looking at her with pity and all the girls in school began to see her with a mix of resentment and envy. 

Draco, on the other hand, had only received the pity: all the Slytherins thought he was being punished for what he had done – and God knew what he had done, - while the girls in school saw him as a hero who was trying hard to save an innocent girl from death. He had to admit that he loved all that attention, and it hadn't ruined his reputation as he thought it would. Well, but he could say it was thanks to him: he had managed to come up with a slightly-changed version of the story that favoured him in every way. And Ginny had been kind enough not to correct him so far.

They now sat under a tree beside the lake, a spot suggested by McGonagall, who was now showing her romantic side with this situation. Ginny had her books on her lap, and was trying to write her Potions essay, while Draco lay in her shadow with a book in his hands.

"You should relax, Weasel," he said, realizing she wasn't able to focus on her homework, and deciding to make her even more nervous. "We have to seize the moment, you know, forget about school problems. Maybe this is the day when I will fall in love with you…"

"I find it very hard to believe you will fall in love with me while you are still calling me 'Weasel', don't you?" she said, putting her books aside and sitting closer to him.

"Alright, then, what do you want me to call you?" he asked, not moving an inch from his spot.

"What book are you reading?" she asked, ignoring his question.

He gave her the book with a careless movement and asked her again: "So, what do you want me to call you? Miss Weasley? Weasley? Ginny? Sweetheart?"

"You know my name and you know the possibilities. Just choose one." She ignored the mockery, pretending to pay attention to his book.

"Alright, Virginia," he said her name very slowly and deeply, sending shivers down her spine, "did you like my book so much you can't give it back to me?" 

She threw the book on his lap like it had burned her, which made him laugh. "I didn't know you liked William Blake."

"Oh… and did you know I like to read?"

"No, I didn't."

"And do you know who my favourite author is?"

"No, I don't," she was getting very annoyed with the inquiry.

"And do you know what my favourite food is?"

"What's your point?" she asked, facing him for the first time.

"My point was to make you see that your comment was very stupid," he said, his voice cold and his eyes directly on hers. "You know nothing about me."

She swallowed hard and turned her face away, not daring to look at him again.

"So, do you know what you want to do tomorrow?" he asked, laying down again.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, uncertain of what he meant.

"Yes, Virginia, tomorrow. Did you forget that tomorrow is our first weekend free to go to Hogsmeade? You can say it's our first date…" he smiled as she gasped at the word 'date'. 

"I'll do whatever you think we should do…"

"Oh, no, you see… you choose what we do," he said, sitting again and moving closer to her. "You are the one who is supposed to seduce me… It's not my life in danger, you know."

"But I…" she was terrified by the idea. "I have no idea what to do… I…"

"What? You've never been on a date before?"

She shook her head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well, there's always a first time," he sighed. "Alright, let me tell you what we can do: I'll take you on a date tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about doing anything wrong, which is probably what's going on in your mind now."

How did he know? Was he reading her mind?

"But it's the first and last time. Don't get used too it, or you will think I am trying to seduce you," he laughed, "which I am not."

She nodded, still too embarrassed to look at him.

"What?" he asked, realizing her discomfort.

"I'm not used to this," she said, her voice failing. "I have no idea what to do, or what to say… I don't think I'm ready."

 "There's always a first time," he sighed. "And although it won't be with the man of your dreams, look at the bright side…" She took a deep breath, wondering what he would say with that scornful tone. "…I won't be talking about Quidditch all the time, and I'll never mention Cho Chang…"

She shrieked, feeling hurt.

"What? I was just trying to make you see I can be better company than your precious Potter…"

"I'm not ready for this…" she cried.

"'There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom,'" he whispered in her ear, so close to her she could feel his chest on her back.

"What?" she asked, feeling dizzy.

"That's Anaïs Nin," he said, raising and heading toward the castle. "The answer to my second question."

And with that, he turned his back to her and left her there, feeling scared and alone.


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N:  Thank you so much for all your reviews!! This chapter is a longer than the others, but please, keep reading!! And keep reviewing, you can't imagine how happy I am every time I read the reviews!_

**Chapter Five**

She had received a note from his black owl at dinner that same day:

"_Meet me at the Great Hall tomorrow at eleven."_

She couldn't help but smile, excited with the idea of spending the whole day at Hogsmeade, with no other Hogwarts students there to block her way. She hated crowded places, which was why she was never too happy to go to Hogsmeade, for it was always so full of people.

And although she would be with Draco, she didn't seem to mind. It would be her first date, and she was determined to make it good.

"Hermione," she turned to her brother's girlfriend, who was eating beside her, "can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Gin. Problems with your homework?" Hermione asked, looking away from her plate and facing Ginny.

"No. I need to look good tomorrow."

)( )( )( )( )( )(

Hermione did find it strange, but she didn't ask anything. On the contrary, she woke Ginny at eight to help her.

It was fifteen minutes to eleven when Hermione finally allowed Ginny to look in the mirror. There were clothes tossed on the floor everywhere, and her head was hurting from the many times they tried to fix her hair and decided not to, just to start all over again. She was using a green summer dress that belonged to Hermione, but didn't fit the girl anymore. It looked good on Ginny, but not perfect, although she couldn't complain. It was better than any piece of clothing she had. 

Her hair was falling down her back, and Hermione decided that the less makeup, the better. "Use your natural beauty," she had said.

Ginny smiled at Hermione in the mirror, happy with what she saw. She hadn't felt this beautiful in a long time.

"What do I do?" she asked, nervous, turning to Hermione to ask for advice.

"I know it sounds like a stupid thing to say considering the situation, but… Be yourself, Ginny. And don't try to look better, or different, because you are adorable the way you are." Hermione sighed, smiling at the little girl. "And run, because it's very rude to keep your date waiting." 

Ginny looked at the clock and panicked. Waving to her friend and screaming her thanks, she ran down the stairs and through the common room without even noticing anyone.

When she was gone, Hermione appeared from the stairs, laughing at everyone's amazement.

"Is today her date with Draco?" Parvati asked, ignoring the murderous look that Ron gave her.

"Yes, it is," Hermione answered, going to Ron and sitting on his lap. "Now we have to cross our fingers and hope for the best." She looked at her boyfriend, who didn't seem very keen on doing so, and said, motherly: "All of us." 

)( )( )( )( )( )(

Draco watched as Ginny ran through the Great Hall, looking around for him. He decided to let her panic for a while before showing himself. And with that, he took a good look at her.

She was beautiful. Green went well with her red hair, and was also his second favourite colour. He was impressed; the girl had gotten it right on the first try.

Her face was not so pale today; probably because of the exercise, for she clearly had run through the castle to arrive there on time. He had been there for fifteen minutes already. Not that he was trying to impress anyone, especially not the Weasley girl, but principles were principles. He had learned that if you go on a date, you arrive before the lady. And he was too much of a gentleman to ignore this today.

He didn't have much trouble picking out clothes, but he did spend more time thinking about it than he would have liked to. The fact that he had gone to bed last night thinking of what he could wear the next day was annoying.

He was enjoying watching her look around for him so much that he couldn't help but smile wickedly, while hiding behind the column, escaping her view. Then he heard a familiar voice tell him in a paternal tone:

"Treat her right, Draco."

Looking behind him, he faced Professor Snape, who was staring at him with an expression impossible to describe.

"It's not been easy for her, either."

Draco nodded, feeling embarrassed. Snape was someone he respected very much, and would always bring him to his senses. He wondered how he had come to see his teacher as a father figure, but that was an answer he knew he would never have. It had been something gradual that happened naturally because of the absolute failure of a father he had had at home. It was also amazing how he was much more critical about his father now that the man was dead. 

"She is waiting, Mr Malfoy." Snape took him away from his thoughts, and Draco nodded again, finally leaving his hiding spot and taking a few steps toward her.

The minute she saw him, it seemed as if the world was in slow motion. She saw him walking to her, and she could see how beautiful he was. When he was younger, he had had this feminine beauty, almost delicate, that made him look less dangerous somehow. 

But now it had changed. There was nothing delicate about him. He was tall, and his body was now fully formed. She could see how his black trousers suggested his perfectly-shaped legs when he walked, and his black shirt couldn't hide his masculine chest either, his robes opened in a calculatedly reckless way. And now he had this dangerous aura around him. It wasn't scary, but rather intimidating. And now that his silver hair sometimes fell over his face, the perfect word to describe him was 'sexy.' 

She was still breathless by the time he reached her. He smiled at her and the world finally went back to its normal speed.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked, his deep voice making her feel warm inside.

She smiled, and reached for his hand, which he didn't offer. When she saw the look on his face, she realized her mistake and tried to let go, but he caught her hand on his, squeezing gently, and smiled faintly back at her, leading her outside the Great Hall and then outside to the Hogwarts grounds.

She couldn't bring herself to walk beside him. Not that he was walking too fast or anything, she was just intimidated by him, and by all the other students who stopped what they were doing just to watch them. She could see them all whispering, and tried to look calm, but she was very confused.

With her hand in his like this, she felt like his captive. When they reached the gates, he looked at her, never stopping walking, and said:

"You look like a slave, walking behind me like this."

She muttered an apology and came up beside him, still embarrassed for having taken his hand like that.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, looking at her blushed face.

She didn't answer, resigning herself to look intensely to the ground. 

"Oh, my, Virginia, you are a ray of sunshine today!" he mocked.

"I'm nervous, that's all."

"Well, I'm telling you, if you intend to stay all nervous throughout the whole day, than this will be the most boring date I've ever had!" he exclaimed.

"Have you had many dates?" she asked, coyly.

"I have had some. I intend to have more," he said, not bothering if that hurt her or not.

She nodded, not daring to face him so he couldn't see her eyes full of tears.

They walked together for several minutes that felt like hours to Ginny until they finally saw the first Hogsmeade house appear on the horizon.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

She almost said she wasn't, because the truth was that she was so nervous she thought she would throw up anything she put in her mouth. But realizing that was not a good answer, she just nodded.

"Good, 'cause I've planned our first stop to be the Three Broomsticks."

She smiled as they entered the pub. She had always liked the place, and Madam Rosmerta would always make her feel at home. 

This time was no different. The woman greeted them enthusiastically when she recognized them, but didn't ask any questions. She led them to one table at the corner, in the back, from which they could watch the street and wouldn't be disturbed by the movement at the bar.

She left them with the menu, and went to greet another customer who had just entered, and that was when Draco realized Ginny's uneasiness while looking at the menu.

"What happened?" he asked, lowering his voice so only she could hear.

She leaned on the table, very embarrassed and whispered: "I didn't bring much money… so I don't know if I'll be able to pay for…"

She was interrupted by his dry laugh, and looked at him, feeling unsteady.

"I'm the one taking you on a date today, right?" he said, smiling dazzlingly. "It's on me. Just order what you like and don't worry about money." 

She wasn't sure of it yet. "I don't know if this is right…"

"Weasley, there will come a day when I'll let a woman pay for anything on a date, but this day is not even close to it. Actually, I don't believe it will exist at all."

She smiled, embarrassed, and looking hurt.

"What is it now?" he asked, feeling unnerved already.

"You called me Weasley."

"What can I do, I love your last name," he joked, and then said, serious again, "Virginia."

Every time he said her name she felt dizzy. He had this way of calling her Virginia that was unique. Not just because almost no one called her like that, but also because his voice would get deeper and more paused. He seemed to savour her name instead of just saying it, and she caught herself imagining if she would react to one kiss from him as she reacted to him saying her name.

"So, what are you ordering?" he asked, putting his menu aside and smiling at her.

She read the first thing that came to her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice she had been far away in thoughts.

He didn't seem to notice, and nodded, looking at her intensely while waiting for Madam Rosmerta to come to take their orders.

When she finally arrived, he turned his full attention to her, and ordered with a charming smile that was enchanting the woman just was much as it was enchanting Ginny.

"Don't you think you're both too young to have wine, Draco?" Madam Rosmerta asked, taking Ginny out of her enchanted state.

"Oh, come on, Rosmerta," Draco said, blinking conspiratorially, "it's a special day… You won't let a minor thing like our age ruin it, will you? Besides, I'm not so far away from my 17…"

The woman smiled and agreed with him, certainly caught by his charm. Soon she left, leaving them by themselves again.

"Do you always do that?" Ginny asked, amused.

"Do what?" He smiled to her now.

"Smile your way to your objectives?"

He laughed quietly, and looked at her with that charming look.

"Don't you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, Virginia, you don't just because you are not confident enough with your charisma," he explained calmly. "You should try someday. Life is less complicated when you use it…"

"What do you mean? That I should begin to manipulate people, just like you do?"

"That's not manipulation!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "If you think it is, then you know nothing about life! Look, what I mean is to talk to people in a certain way, be more than nice, or polite, but be…" he searched for the right word, "almost personal. Like you were sharing something with them that is precious to you, be it your smile, or your voice, anything. All you have to do is make them feel like they matter. It's not manipulating, it's just called being civil."

It still seemed quite manipulative to Ginny, but she decided not to say anything about it. Although, she couldn't let something else pass:

"So why aren't you like that to everyone?"

"Because I grew used to giving orders and having them obeyed, that's all," he said, like it was something very usual, that everyone had to pass through. "Being _nice just seemed stupid. Useless, actually." _

"But now that you've discovered that it's very useful…" she couldn't believe his nerve.

"It's not like that. I didn't simply discover one day that smiling at people made them give me what I wanted… I discovered that being polite wouldn't hurt, and usually was less stressing."

She would have liked to remain mad at him, but he said that in such a way that she could understand his point. And, somehow, it made her respect him a little more.

That was when Madam Rosmerta came back with their orders, and Ginny could see she had ordered what seemed to be a chicken pie_. "Good," she thought, relieved. __"I like pie."_

 The woman set the bottle of wine on their table after Draco said he would serve them and said: "That's the one and only for you two! After this, you'll be having butterbeer!" And with that she left. 

Draco smiled and began serving them, playing the perfect gentleman. "Have you ever drunk wine?"

"No, I haven't." 

"I hope you like it," he said, handing her the glass. "That's not the right way to serve wine, and I should have tasted it before giving to you, but there is not a point in doing so, for they probably have only this kind of wine here. Even so, it's still more romantic than butterbeer."

She was feeling exultant after what he said. He was trying to be romantic, and make it special for her! She felt very happy with that, and took a sip of her wine.

She soon understood why he said it was more romantic than butterbeer: she felt the liquid on her tongue, and it seemed to have a texture. She looked at him, enchanted, and saw him smiling at her, his glass against his lips, the dark red liquid still intact.

"Be careful, though," he warned, after taking a sip. "It is stronger than butterbeer, and it can get you drunk."

She consented, putting the glass reluctantly on the table, and turned to her plate.

"Now, let's have lunch. And while we have it," he said, teasingly, "give me several good reasons why I shouldn't hate your brother."

)( )( )( )( )( )( )(

An hour went by like seconds, and they had already finished their lunch and the wine, but they didn't leave the table. They were talking so spiritedly they didn't even notice when Madam Rosmerta replaced the bottle of wine with two glasses of butterbeer.

"Of course, Fred and George tried to take advantage of being twins… you could never tell who was who," she continued, as Draco laughed. "But it didn't work that well, because they were never apart, so both of them would get the blame, anyway…" She paused to think. "But I remember my mother telling me that they could cause a lot of trouble at their Muggle school and it was always a hard time finding out which one was to blame…"

"So they went to a Muggle school?" Draco asked, interested.

"Oh, we all went to a Muggle public school," Ginny explained, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Dad always loved the Muggles, so he and Mum decided to send us to one of their schools, instead of teaching us at home. It was good, although we had to hide the fact that we were wizards. But we all behaved perfectly, and even Fred and George always pulled their tricks in perfect Muggle way!" She smiled. "Except for one time, when Ron got very angry at one boy for hurting me, and he transformed his pens into worms… But it was not on purpose, I'm proof of that!" 

"Oh… so older brother Ron is quite protective, isn't he?" Draco teased. "You didn't mention this when you were enumerating reasons to like him…"

"Because I've figured that it wouldn't make you like him!" she said, as if it were obvious. "And besides, he is a wonderful person. Just because he is a little protective, it doesn't mean he is bad… But what about you?" She changed the subject. "Didn't you go to school before Hogwarts?"

"No, I didn't," he answered, looking bitter. "I had tutors at home who taught me what I had to learn."

"It must have been very lonely…"

"It was…" he said, smiling again as if to comfort her. "But it was also a way my parents found of protecting me from the big, bad Muggles of the outside world."

"They are not that big and certainly are not bad…" She smiled back, wondering if he was joking or actually offending Muggles in his own way. "I had the best times of my life while I was among them."

"I know… I know they are not that bad…I was just teasing you," Draco assured her. "But why do you say you had the best times of your life? You're fifteen; the best part of life is just beginning… so they say."

He laughed, but realized he had made a mistake when he saw her face. She was serious and sad, staring at her plate but with her mind far away.

"I'm sorry, Virginia, I didn't mean to…" he began apologizing.

"No, there's nothing to apologize for," she said, staring back at him. "I think I haven't stopped to think about it all yet… I haven't begun to cope, you know?"

"It's not something you can actually cope with…" he seemed to understand her perfectly. "I also didn't stop to think about it. It seems too…"

"Surreal."

"Yes, surreal is a good word." He smiled reassuringly. "It's a very good word. This whole situation doesn't seem to be happening… It seems more like a game, where we are the contestants and we are playing for a prize that's not tangible… A prize that nobody has shown us yet."

She looked at him carefully, amazed by his words, and nodded.

"I wonder how things will turn out…" she said.

"I wonder that, too," Draco said, feeling he should warn her, "because I can't promise you…"

"I know," she said quickly, before she could feel embarrassed. "I know that."

They smiled at each other, feeling strangely comfortable, when they saw that it was already dark outside. They rose, and Draco went to pay for their lunch while Ginny waited outside. He soon was beside her carrying two little apple pies.

"We already missed dinner…" he explained, handing her one of the pies.

She took it, amazed at how time had passed so quickly that day, and how much she had learned from the boy that was supposed to save her life. And from that moment on, she started believing he actually could. He could save her life.

)( )( )( )( )( )(

They soon were in the castle again and he left her at the Great Hall, which was now empty.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…?" she said, or asked, anxious for his answer.

"Sure…" he answered, puzzled by her question. "We can meet at McGonagall's tree again, and use our time to study."

She nodded, happily, and stood there, looking at him.

"After lunch, then?" he asked this time, realizing he was not feeling so badly about having to spend the time with her.

She nodded again, too nervous to say anything. Then, he leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly. "See you tomorrow, Virginia."

She realized he would wait for her to leave before heading to his dormitory, so she waved, shyly, and began climbing the stairs. When she looked back, he was still there, waiting for her to go. With that, she turned her back quickly and began climbing the stairs two at a time.

That day was amazing. It had been her first date, and he had managed to make it perfect! 

She couldn't believe her luck. She had gone out with the most handsome boy at school and he had been a perfect gentleman the whole time. She doubted even Harry could top Draco at this…

She stopped, shocked at her thoughts. When had she started comparing Draco to Harry? And when exactly had Draco started to win at the comparison?

That was not right… but even still, it seemed right. Oh, never mind; it was just because she was still excited about everything that had happened that day. Tomorrow she would probably feel better, and would be seeing Harry as the wonderful Prince Charming again.

But was that it? She thought as she continued her way to the tower. Was Harry nothing but a fantasy to her? 

She tried to remember when she had begun admiring Harry, the person and sadly realized she never had. She had always been in love with the idea of Harry she had in her mind, the boy who lived, the boy who was beautiful and full of life and made her brother so happy in their friendship.

But he was a boy passionate for Quidditch, who hated his teachers and hated homework, just like any ordinary boy. He was, as far as she was concerned, someone who had been forced to fight against things he couldn't control, things that were threatening him and had to be fought. He was just an ordinary boy trying to survive extraordinary circumstances. And although it was remarkable, it was not astonishing. It was all he could do. 

Draco, on the other hand, was trying to fight himself. He was fighting a war against everything he believed and everything he had learned was right for all those years. And he was winning. He was outdoing himself to become something better. That was astonishing. This type of strength should be admired.

And even still, nobody did. Nobody noticed. They were too busy with the extraordinary to notice the ordinary in it; they were too wrapped up in their problems, or in Harry's doings, to notice such a demonstration of courage.

Harry didn't want to be loved. He had his friends and he had never cared too much for her appreciation, or for anybody's appreciation. He was too busy trying to prove himself worthy. Draco needed to be loved. He was also trying to prove himself worthy, but he was trying to prove it against everything that surrounded him. 

Now she didn't have a doubt about who needed her most. With that, she felt something deep inside of her grow like pain, but it wasn't bad. It didn't really hurt. It felt right in there, and it felt necessary. Almost like she couldn't live without it.

She hardly knew the curse was already taking effect.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: First of all, let's all rejoice… my beta is back!! Yupii!! I missed her so much!!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, you are all wonderful with your kind words, but especially Darcel, Rambling Idiot, BlueBerryAngel and…**

**Aazh: Great idea!!! If you ever get to invent this machine, be sure I'll be the first to buy one! Just one question: the guys we scan stay will us forever or they disappear after some time?**

**Moon Angel: thank you for your comment! I'm glad you agreed with my point of view!**

**Pseudonym Sylphmuse: I've been reading your fics, and they're great! I loved the Snape one!**

**Butterflygurl: it's just like you said – it's impossible to write a cute fic with a totally on character Draco. Rowling describes him as the most insufferable boy in Hogwarts! But deep inside our hearts, we know he is much more than that, and that's why we keep writing so many fics about him!**

**midnight dreams: I'm going to read your work as soon as I can!! Actually, I'm looking forward to! **

**Chapter Six**

Draco had been waiting for two hours already. He hadn't seen Ginny at lunch, but he still went to the tree to wait for her. 

He was quite mad that she had done this to him. Who does that little girl think she is? She should be the one needing him, not the other way around. She should be more thoughtful and not make him wait like that for hours.

It didn't matter that yesterday was great. He was furious right now, not only with her but with himself. He had actually waited for that time when they would be together again and talk. He had even prepared his Potions lessons so he could help with hers. And still, she didn't have the decency to show up!

But thinking about it, he saw neither Ginny nor her brother at lunch. Maybe that stupid boy had locked her in a room and threatened to kill her so he could end his misery of seeing his sister with a Malfoy. _The Malfoy he hated so much. _

Draco laughed at the idea. The Ron Ginny had described could definitely do such a thing. And yet, she spoke of him with such a love, and such admiration, that Draco envied him. The only one speaking for him was his mother, and recently she had begun referring to him as "good, deep inside." Well, being good deep inside was not actually a compliment; it was more like an apology for her son being how he was. Ginny didn't apologize for her brother. She accepted him and loved him exactly because of what he was.

Not that Draco could understand how anyone could love that git, but anyway, that's what family was for, so it seemed.

And now, thinking about the Ginny he had seen the previous day, he knew it was stupid to think she could do such a thing to him. If she kept him waiting, she probably had a very strong motive. She was too sweet to try to hurt someone.

Not that he was hurt, he thought, while he gathered his books and decided to look for her in the castle. Of course he wasn't. She was nothing to him. 

He decided to go straight to the infirmary. If anything bad had happened, then she would be there.

And she was there. He saw her laying on the bed, as white as the sheets, and she seemed to be more than asleep. She seemed dead.

He saw Ron and Harry at the bedside, talking to Madam Pomfrey while Hermione nervously played with Ginny's hair. Madam Pomfrey also seemed very disturbed. He got closer so he could hear what they said:

"I thought she would die, I really did…" the nurse said.

"Is she better now?" asked Harry, noticing how pale Ron was.

"She is stable now. That's all I can say. I don't understand what happened. I already gave her chocolate and a tonic. She responded at lunchtime; she seemed anxious. But soon she was asleep again and nothing could wake her."

"She'll be fine… don't worry," Hermione said, holding back the tears, clearly not that sure. "It's still months away from her sixteenth birthday. Nothing will happen to her _now."_

Months away? Was it possible she would turn sixteen that soon?

He got closer, deciding he shouldn't hide and pretend he didn't see anything.

"What did you do to her yesterday, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his voice full of rage as soon as he saw the boy.

"I took her to lunch and we talked," Draco said, sounding very relaxed, ignoring the fact that the other three were watching him now. "And she gave me a very good impression of you, so you don't want to ruin it now by being rude, do you?"

"If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you!" Ron screamed, not able to control himself, while Harry grabbed his shirt to keep him from attacking Malfoy that instant. 

"Why don't you kill me now and ruin the only chance your sister has to live, huh?" Draco teased, sitting at the chair beside the bed and ignoring the others.

Hermione stood beside Ron and touched his arm, trying to calm him down. "He does have a point, Ron."

"Yeah? And what do I do? Sit here and wait for him to destroy her?" Ron shrieked, letting go of Harry and Hermione and moving closer to Draco. "Does she even have a chance? Would you be able to save her?"

Madam Pomfrey moved away from the bed, to talk to someone who had just entered the room, and nobody noticed. Draco looked to Ginny, not sure how he could answer her brother.

"Would you?" Ron insisted, his eyes full of tears. "She is my little sister, Malfoy. I hate to think you are the only one who could do anything to…"

"I don't know!" Draco said, getting up so he could look Ron in the eye. "I don't know if I can do anything! I don't even understand what happened!"

"Don't give me that rubbish, Malfoy!" Ron lost his mind again, and soon Harry and Hermione were beside him to stop him from doing something stupid. "It may work on Ginny, but I'm not that naive…"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's voice echoed though the infirmary, making everyone stop and look at him, embarrassed. "The situation is not easy for anyone, and I understand your rage. But it won't help your sister in any way…"

He looked at the girl laying motionless in bed and sighed. "Now, if you all could explain to me what happened…" He went to the other side of the infirmary and everyone followed.

Ron began to explain that he had found her on the floor, motionless, right in front of the Fat Lady portrait. But Draco hardly listened and just stayed there beside the bed, watching the girl breathe softly. He moved closer, feeling strange emotions pass through him.

He wasn't happy. The fact that she was here bothered him somehow. She should have been out there, sitting under the tree's shadow with him. He took a lock of her hair and brushed it aside carefully so as not to wake her.

But that was pointless. She was oblivious to anything around her and it wouldn't be him who would wake her, not after all the noise Ron made.

Or maybe it was. Maybe she was a twisted version of Sleeping Beauty and all she needed was a kiss to wake her up. He laughed at his thoughts and touched her hands softly. 

He couldn't believe it when she slowly touched his hand back. She was too weak to actually hold it, and it seemed she had made a tremendous effort just to touch his hand. He smiled, looking at her. Nothing had changed. She was still asleep.

But maybe it was worth a try. Why not? If it didn't work, well, then it wasn't his fault. He looked around to certify that everyone was still talking to Dumbledore and not paying attention to him. After all, he would feel very stupid if anyone saw him doing what he was planning to do.

He took a deep breath and slowly leaned over the bed, wetting his lips. He hesitated, her pale face very close to his. But then he made his decision. That was what Prince Charmings were for, wasn't it?

He kissed her. Well, it wasn't really a kiss. He just brushed his lips against hers, feeling her breath on his cheek. And then he felt her response: a faint moan and her slowly-parting lips. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Then he really kissed her. He enveloped her mouth with his and licked her lips softly before meeting her tongue. And then, the most extraordinary thing happened. 

She kissed him back. And it wasn't just any kiss; it was desperate, as if she was grasping for air. He put his arm around her head and pulled her closer, not wanting to break the kiss. She also moved closer to him, afraid he would try to let go.

But he didn't. Their kiss was deeper now, and she tasted like wine. She felt like a vampire, but instead of craving blood she craved his kiss. If they ever stopped this, she was sure she would die. 

But then a strangled scream broke them apart. They looked in its direction to see a shocked group led by a furious Ron. Draco still held Ginny with his arm and he looked at her to see how she was. She was looking at him with eyes shining like diamonds, looking as happy as a girl could be.

"Hey," she muttered, her voice failing.

"Hey, there." Draco smiled back at her, relief taking over him. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Well, everything's alright now," Dumbledore said, watching all the action with playful eyes. "It seems she found a better tonic."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I hope you understand why I wrote this chapter the way I did… Please, review!!!**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco had stayed beside her the whole day, and it had seemed like heaven. He helped her with her essays and they laughed together, always followed by the attentive eyes of Madam Pomfrey.

"And that's how I found out that you shouldn't try to _Reduccio an already small pixie," Draco finished his story, while Ginny laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes._

"Oh, Draco, there is more to you then meets the eye!" she said humorously.

"Yeah, well." He felt embarrassed by her comment. "Whatever…"

They were silent for a moment, an awkward silence while they remembered everything that had happened that day. Especially the kiss.

"So, tell me more about that favourite author of yours…" Ginny broke the silence; she decided not to think about the kiss they had shared. "Anaïs Nin."

"Oh, well, you remembered?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course I did! I remember everything you told me!"

Her smile faded after she realized what she had said. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and so did Draco, but he decided not to show it.

"Well, she is a French writer. I didn't like her much at first, because she was too…"

"Romantic?"

"Feminine." Draco smiled, setting her heart on fire. "I don't think she is that romantic, although there is some of it in her work… But it's not the main point, you see? She is more erotic than romantic…"

"Oh, now I understand why you like her…" she joked, feeling her face burn.

"Because she is erotic?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow "But that's not why I like her. She helps me understand women better…"

She just looked at him, puzzled, so he decided to explain:

"She is a poet. When you read her words, you can almost feel it against your skin…" His voice was low, making her tremble at the image he was describing. "And you feel aroused. Not because she is talking about sex, but because she puts so much more into sex. It's not about two or more people," Ginny felt her face burn harder with his words "having sex." He moved closer to her, as if to rearrange her pillow. "It's about everything that causes it and everything caused by it. It's about emotions and sensations together to become much more than you would think as a man." He sighed. "And that's why it's so erotic."

She was captured by his words. She was so afraid she would ruin it that she didn't say anything.

"Maybe I'll read it for you someday," he said mockingly, moving away from her. "Or, even better, you will read it for me…"

She felt breathless and she knew she would have to break that moment now, before he began to laugh and she felt worse. "I don't like your games."

"My games?" Draco asked, looking her in the eye. "Do you think I'm playing games with you?"

She nodded nervously. And then, to her surprise, and also to his, he blinked and said, "Smart girl."

She was speechless, gazing at him with scared and pleading eyes. They didn't know what to say or what to do, and then Madam Pomfrey came to save the day.

"Well, I think you are ready to go, now, Ginny."

)( )( )( )( )( )(

Draco helped her up the staircase, although she insisted she was feeling well enough to go by herself. She wasn't used to his gentlemanly side. Actually, she didn't want to be used to it. It had been what, three days since they had started getting to know each other, and she was already in love. And although she should have felt encouraged by this, she couldn't. All she could feel was despair and loneliness. Every time it seemed he was starting to care he would look at her with those mocking eyes and say something in his cold tone and everything would fall apart. She wasn't ready to have her heart broken. Not by Draco.

But she wasn't ready to die either. Or was she?

Suddenly, it became an answer, not a problem. Not that she was suicidal; far from that. But being beside him was already killing her. Being so close to him and not being able to touch him or even understand him; this seemed worse than death. It sounded extreme when she thought about it, but it was how she felt. It was too intense inside of her. It was a kind of pain she didn't know if she would be able to live with.

And let's face it; she wouldn't live by the end of it anyway. He was a player. It was just as he had said: they were two contestants of a game. But she had felt the prize, while he didn't want to feel it. He wanted to touch it, to have something precious in his hands, and just then he would call it a prize. A feeling wouldn't fulfil him.

That was her answer. She looked up at him, watching him help her, almost like he was worried. But that was a lie. He was just trying to become the someone else he wanted to be. And she was only a way for him to achieve it. He didn't love her. He would never love her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said when they reached the top of the staircase. "As we both have classes, I thought we could have lunch together and then…"

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow," she said, her voice resolute.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow," Ginny repeated, even firmer this time. "And I won't be seeing you the day after tomorrow, nor the day after that. I'm tired of this game."

He was shocked: "You don't know what you are talking about…"

"Yes, I know, and that's why I'm saying it," Ginny said, walking away from him. "I'm not your problem anymore, alright? You don't have to worry about me, or about your reputation, and you don't need to care about what will happen if you fail. Actually, you don't have to care about what will happen at all. I have made my choice, and you are free to go." 

Draco was puzzled and somewhat hurt. "Yes, and I'll watch you die without even trying?"

"That's no different from what you would normally do, Malfoy." Ginny's voice was shaking, and she knew she had to end this conversation quickly before she burst into tears. "If you don't want to watch me dying, just look the other way when I pass by you in the corridor. That's what I'll do."

He was trembling with rage at her words, feeling betrayed, and he couldn't explain why. The mixture of emotions he felt was increasing his anger. Then, when he finally couldn't take it any longer, he shouted:

"So we're back to Malfoy, then, Weasel? You seem to forget very quickly what I've done for you. And you know what?" his eyes were red and he was about to explode. "It's fine by me! Die by yourself and save me the trouble!"

And with that, he left, leaving her sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, people!! I've noticed some people are actually following the story, and I'm sooooo happy!! I feel really flattered, thank you so much!!! **

**Now, on to chapter eight…**

**Chapter Eight**

An entire week passed without them talking. She had to explain her decision to Dumbledore, and asked him not to mention anything to her parents. The Headmaster had agreed, but wasn't very happy about her decision. He tried to talk her out of it, but she adamantly refused until he gave up. He promised her he would have Madam Pomfrey ready, should anything like her fainting happen again.

And she felt it was about to happen again at any time. She could feel the world fading around her and it took all her strength to keep her balance. It was becoming more and more common as the days went by.

She had seen Draco walking around the castle with Crabbe and Goyle, and also with some girls from Slytherin. He was always smiling, and he went back to teasing the students he didn't like. His hate for Ron then had seemed to know no bounds and had now fully returned. Ron had taken the matter personally, and although he pretended not to, he could see Ginny's weakness. It despaired him so much, he had to blame someone – and he blamed Draco. 

Draco was also very angry at the world. He could see Ginny was about to fall apart, and yet she wouldn't let him close to her. Not that he had tried so hard, but if the girl didn't know what was best for her, then he wouldn't be the one who would try to do anything about it.

But it hurt him so much that he didn't want to confess it. He remembered that afternoon at the infirmary, the way she had looked back at him after their kiss… and he saw that she loved him. It couldn't be anything else that had caused that glow in her eyes, and that glow was because of him. 

Was it possible that he was in love, too? There was no other explanation for the confusion that grew inside of him. One day, he was missing her so badly that he decided to approach her by doing what he did best: teasing. He cornered her in a corridor and asked in a disdainful tone:

"You look like crap, Weasel. Need a kiss to feel better?"

"I'd rather kiss a troll, Malfoy," she murmured without looking at him, her voice full of anger.

"Well, that can be arranged…" He tried to have the last word, while she walked away from him as fast as she could.

 He didn't even care anymore that the school was talking about them. He didn't even pay attention to the gossips anymore. Let them say whatever they liked. He was broken inside, and he was too busy trying to deny it to himself.

)( )( )( )( )( )(

It was late at night when she headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had spent most of the night trying to explain to her what they were trying to do for her, and how the results were disappointing. The wizard that had cursed her was already in prison and refused to break the curse, not even in exchange for his freedom. He was clearly insane, but he had done a very good job - the curse seemed unbreakable.

That was why her parents wanted her to go home for Christmas, when all her brothers would be there to talk to her, and she would stay with her family until her sixteenth birthday in February.

Ginny was very tired and could feel that familiar dizziness taking over her, so she agreed to everything, just so she could be dismissed by the Headmaster sooner. She just wanted to climb back into bed and sleep until she felt better, or at least until she felt strong enough to stand.

That wasn't the case. She felt her knees trembling and she knew she would fall even before she actually did. When she finally met the floor her fall echoed throughout the castle, and she moaned. It didn't hurt as mush as she had expected, but she couldn't bring herself to get up.

Minutes went by like this, until finally she felt two arms grabbing her and a familiar voice whispering in her ear:

"Virginia, are you alright?" 

She barely opened her eyes to see Draco kneeled beside her with a concerned look on his face. She smiled, feeling too weak to refuse his embrace. She inhaled deeply and felt the smell of sandalwood coming from him. Apparently, he had just taken a bath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"I was coming out of the prefects' bathroom when I heard you fall and groan. I decided it wasn't the best time to follow your orders."

"Thank you, Draco," she muttered.

"Let me take you to the infirmary…"

"No!" she protested, feeling stronger. "Don't take me there! Dumbledore just finished giving me a lecture and I don't want to worry him more than he already is…"

"So you'd rather worry me, is that it?" He sighed, concerned. "Alright, alright, where do you want me to take you?"

She didn't answer, closing her eyes and feeling worse now. She shouldn't be there in Draco's arms and she shouldn't be enjoying it, but she couldn't help it. She was too weak to fight against it, and she couldn't pretend nothing had happened. She was in love with him. Being in his arms seemed the best place to be.

She felt him carry her downstairs, but she didn't bother opening her eyes or asking where they were going. Soon, he stopped and she heard him mutter something; just then they were in a clear place, where she couldn't resist her curiosity and opened her eyes slowly to see a very large bathtub in front of her and a mermaid sleeping in a portrait.

"You took me to the prefects' bathroom!" she exclaimed faintly.

"Yes, well… it's better than the corridor, where Filch can show up and wonder why we were on the floor…"

"I can't understand how they let people like you be prefects…" she interrupted him, feeling dizzy now that he was away from her.

But he was soon beside her again, using his robes as a pillow for her head and holding her to keep her warm. She felt so cold it was scaring him.

"What can I say?" he smiled, trying not to show how worried he was. "I smiled my way here."

She looked into his eyes and what she saw wasn't as sarcastic as it usually was. It had emotion in it. She saw how worried he was and how unhappy he felt. A tinkle of hope echoed through her as she watched him gaze at her with pleading eyes, and she thought that maybe he had missed her, too.

Then, he kissed her. Slowly at first, just like their first time. But it got deeper and deeper until neither of them could take anymore and had to gasp for air.

Her face was flushed, and she felt his body close to her, warming her. She smiled sadly and confessed out loud:

"I need this…" She seemed to hesitate, but soon she said, "I need you."

He kissed her again, harder this time. She kissed him back violently, grabbing his back and pulling him to her.

His hands opened her robes and she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. They broke apart for a moment when he exposed her bare skin and looked at her hungrily. She swallowed hard, afraid of what was happening, but even more afraid he would stop it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice strangled, as she felt the need for more.

"I'm giving you strength," he answered, breathless, his voice a deep murmur against her skin.

  The sensations were too strong for her to fight against and she didn't want to. She looked into his eyes, and saw them tortured. And when he held her again, his entire body touching her, she just let herself become lost in his arms. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Oh, yes, I forgot to mention: I'm changing the rating from PG to PG-13 because it has some sexual references in the last chapter – and they will continue to appear until the end of the fic. Don't get excited, people: I couldn't write a sex scene to save my life, so I'm just letting it clear it happened, alright?**

**Enough said, let's read! – and please, don't forget to review! ;-)**

**Chapter Nine**

Draco pulled his collar up, trying to hide the red mark on his neck that Ginny had left on him the previous night. He smiled when he remembered everything that had happened. She would never be able to stay away from him again. She was his, and she had said so herself.

His conscience kept telling him that he should have been gentler with her; after all, it had been her first time, but she had never complained. Actually, when he thought about it, she had encouraged him to be rough, and his lust was too strong to let him be gentle. 

She was amazing. One minute, she was sinking her teeth into his skin and moaning things he never thought she could say, and in the next minute, she was astonished with the blood on the floor.

And what had he been thinking when he took her to the prefect's bathroom? If only he had known things would go as far as they went, he would have carried her half across the castle until he found a bed, or at least a comfortable place for them to lay on. But everything had happened so quickly and before he knew it, he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Nor had he wanted to restrain himself. It had been too good to be true - too good for regrets.

He wondered how she was as he stepped outside the Slytherin common room, ignoring all the curious glances his colleagues sent his way. He had everything planned already. They wouldn't attend any classes; they would go directly to Dumbledore and tell him they would get married, and then they would spend their day doing whatever they wanted to.

Well, he wasn't that excited about getting married, but it wasn't really his choice now, was it? He wanted Ginny, and if he wanted to have her, he would have to marry her. That was it. If any problems showed up later, they would be dealt with one at a time. 

And everything would be fine.

)( )( )( )( )( )(

Ginny was crying thoroughly, cringing in her bed, relieved that no one was there to see her. What had she done? 

How could she have been so immature as to allow him to do whatever he wanted with her? She should have known better! She should have gathered her strength or told him to stop and run away from there! 

She shouldn't have accepted his behaviour! And, most of all, she shouldn't have enjoyed it.

Now she felt dirty, and her entire body screamed in pain. She felt her breasts sore against the shirt she used as her pyjamas, for all the times he touched them with his hands and mouth; she felt shivers down her spine every time she remembered it. She shouldn't feel like that, her body shouldn't want him again. It was still aching, but it didn't stop feeling the excitement. 

And what could she do now? He had made her promise last night that she wouldn't regret it. And she had sworn three times that she wouldn't try to escape from him again.

But she couldn't get up this morning. And she felt like she couldn't get up any morning from now on. 

She was still thinking those rambling thoughts when she heard the door open carefully, as not to make any noise, and by the sound of the footsteps, she knew it was Draco. Soon, he was sitting beside her and could see her tears.

For a long time, they didn't say anything. He sat there watching her and she laid there trying to control her sobs. 

"I went to the Great Hall and you weren't there. One of the girls from your year told me you hadn't left your bed, and since we do have the authorization to frequent each other's common rooms I took the liberty of coming here…" He waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently, touching her shoulders.

With everything she was feeling and his presence beside her, she couldn't tell anymore. She knew she needed him badly, and her body was screaming for him, betraying everything her rational mind was trying to impose. "I don't know," she said between sobs, "but I swear, Draco, I've cried more since I met you than I have ever cried in my entire life!"

He smiled, knowing she wasn't trying to hurt him with her words. "I don't want to make you cry anymore."

"And how do you intend to make me stop crying?" She turned to face him. "If in one minute you are the perfect gentleman that even seems to like me, and another minute you're back to being a perfect…"

"Malfoy?" he completed, amused at her rage. "Well, I am a gentleman and I am a Malfoy. And I think you love both sides of me…"

"How arrogant…" she mumbled.

"You love this side of me too!" he laughed, unable to control himself. "And you can't say much… look at you, for example!"

"I am Virginia Weasley, and I always act like Virginia Weasley!"

"Oh, yes? And who was the passionate woman who gave me this?" He exposed his neck to show her what she had done. Her face blushed tremendously, and he didn't bother to cover up. Instead, he quickly took off his shoes and crawled into bed with her.

"You are also a contradiction, Virginia." There he was, savouring her name again and driving her crazy. "That's why we're going to be the perfect couple…"

She knew she should tell him to get out of her bed, or maybe scream at him, or anything… but instead she touched his neck gently, her eyes clouded with desire, and the only thing she could see was him.

He hugged her tightly, letting one of his hands caress her back, while the other took her shirt off. He could feel her hand on his neck, going softly to his chest, and he moaned, absolutely taken by his senses.

He laid on top of her while she tried to unbutton his shirt and kissed her heartily. "I promise to be gentler this time…"

"You don't have to…" she murmured, her voice as hoarse as his.

He smiled wickedly at her and was about to kiss her again when they heard a strangled scream echo through the room. 

They both looked to the door to see McGonagall frozen with shock, watching them in a position that did not leave much to the imagination and many thoughts passed through their heads while they watched her mumble incoherently, trying to make up an actual phrase. Even still, they didn't move an inch. 

"What are you doing?" McGonagall said finally, still too shocked to come up with something better.

"Well, Professor, we are celebrating our engagement!" Draco said, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Ginny just stared at him feeling very confused, and he looked at her and concluded: "We just need to set up a date."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed: brown-sugar, hunter, Heaven-onEarth (I just hope this fic is not making you laugh in the sad parts…), Rainbow Dreamer (thank you so much for your words! I was so afraid I had written many clichés!), DreamCloud53 (here it is, I wrote more of this already!), Gin (you're so lovely! Thank you!), sexy-sassy-sweety, karly, Lady Godiva (I'll be sure to read your story soon!), Legowen (your review was awesome… _lol_), AmethystQueen, Sarra Salmalin (I hope it was a _good_ shock), liquid mercury (I'm trying to update as fast as I can, I swear…), Crystal, GinnyDoll (rant as much as you want, I loved it!), xodevonnyxo (thank you for your honesty, and also thank you for your compliment…)**

**If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry… **

**I hope you keep liking this fic, and, please, review! ;-)**

**Chapter Ten**

"Well, if everything's already settled, we must call your parents and arrange the marriage," Dumbledore said, a big smile on his face.

"But, Professor, you see…" McGonagall still tried to make her point, looking severely at Ginny and Draco.

"Oh, yes, of course…" Dumbledore interrupted, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Fifteen points will be taken from each house for a very inappropriate public demonstration."

"Only fifteen points?" she gazed severely, now at Dumbledore.

"Well, Minerva, we must consider the unusual circumstances…" he explained, looking sheepishly and then changing abruptly the subject. "Will you write to your parents now?"

"I already did," said Draco, smiling at Dumbledore. "I wrote my mother early this morning before anything else."

Ginny looked, amazed, at Draco, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "Good, so only the Weasleys need to be notified… And do you have any date in mind for the ceremony?"

"I'm thinking we could get married on Christmas Day," Draco promptly answered, smiling at Ginny and focusing again on Dumbledore.

"That's only a week from today! Are you sure you won't be needing more time?" Draco declined vehemently, reassuring a worried Dumbledore that was absolutely content with his answer. "Very good! So, Miss Weasley, will you write your parents and tell them the good news or you do want me to?"

Ginny swallowed, though her mouth was completely dry, feeling an absolute lack of words. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Everything had happened so suddenly that she hadn't had time to think about it. She simply looked blankly at Dumbledore and said, "Please, do so."

She saw him agree effusively, and he said something else, but she couldn't register it. She was almost in a panic.

She was getting married a week from now. She knew they didn't have time to lose, but even so, she felt she should wait a little longer. But she couldn't say no to Draco or Dumbledore. Actually, she couldn't say anything, because they weren't even listening. They had everything planned already and she just needed to be there when everything happened.

But that was not the way she wanted it to be. Well, she didn't know how she wanted it to be, but certainly not like that!

There was something wrong. Draco had never said he loved her. As a matter of fact, she had never said it either, but she showed it. She knew she wasn't good at hiding what she was feeling, so she knew he already knew how she felt. But he didn't seem a person capable of any demonstration of love - and soon she would be attached to him for the rest of her life.

She sensed that they were both looking at her and tried to focus on what they were saying. "What?"

"I asked if there's anything else you would like to do before starting the arrangements," Dumbledore repeated.

Was there anything else? She didn't even know what she was doing! What arrangements? She was fifteen and they were asking her to arrange a marriage – her marriage! How could they expect something like that from her? 

But then something struck her: what was the point of all that? There was something that didn't fit; something that wasn't right. Why was everything happening, and what was the hidden objective? And then she knew there was something that needed to be done.

"I want to talk to Gerald Wakler," she said and saw their mouths drop open. She then said before they could say anything, "Yes, that's right. I want to talk to the man who cursed my father." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Well, I was bored, with nothing to do, so I decided to upload this chapter too… **

**Thank you Edel Doran, Missy, Redstrawberry900 and Teri for your reviews.**

**I believe next chapter is the wedding, so… please, review!! Can you imagine how happy I would be if I had 100 reviews? ;-)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ginny wished she hadn't made that request. Or then, that she had let her father talk her out of it. But she hadn't, and now she was there, ready to enter the cell of the wizard who had caused all of her recent problems.

She looked around, feeling overwhelmed by the place. Even without the dementors, Azkaban was the worst place she had ever been. The chamber had been more welcoming than that. The guard who had asked her to wait was now back and smiled at her.

"I'll be right here, and if anything happens, just scream. I trust you already left your wand at the entrance?" She nodded and he continued, "Good. It was for your own protection, Miss. If he attacked you and took hold of your wand, we might not be able to control him…but as it is, it's impossible for him to cause you any harm."

She nodded again, feeling her mouth go dry. The guard then opened the door, and she could see inside the small cell. The walls were dark grey and there was only a small bed on the corner, where a tall man was seated. He had very pale skin, with grey hair and light blue eyes. He was sitting straight; his hands were clasped over his lap and he stared at her with disdain in his eyes. She had to gather all of her courage to enter and felt it disappear when she heard the door closing behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Wakler, I am Virginia Weasley," she began, keeping her voice firm.

"I know who you are." His voice was naturally hoarse and it echoed through the small cell. "Your hair is unmistakable."

She just stayed there for a long time, staring back at him and trying to see anything other than hate in his eyes. But she couldn't find anything. The man didn't have any other emotion in him but hate.

"I'm here to tell you your plan failed," she started, never taking her eyes off him. "I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy, and, therefore, I will not die as you intended."

"What do you take me for?" The man laughed sordidly. "I didn't want you to die. That wasn't my objective."

"So what was your objective?" she asked, trying to keep her voice monotonous.

"I wanted to assure that your life would be miserable," he smirked. "And if I couldn't do that, well, then you could die. But I always knew the Malfoys wouldn't let you die. Lucius told me one day about the family weakness: he told me how his wife and his son wouldn't have the stomachs to follow in his footsteps. They have a weak spot for the weak." He laughed again. "And I found it so ironic. The day Lucius died, I came up with this plan…"

"To destroy the Malfoys and the Weasleys?" Ginny completed for him, smiling coldly, praying he wouldn't realize it was just an act. "You didn't succeed. Draco and I are in love now and you helped make us very happy…"

"Oh, girl, are you that naïve?" Wakler said, harshly, getting up and walking closer to her. "Just because they couldn't let you die doesn't mean they can love! Lucius' son could never love. He was not raised for that! I knew he wouldn't want to follow his father's footsteps – and neither would his mother want him to – so he would rush off and marry you, but it doesn't mean anything. I didn't curse you to _fall in love with him; I cursed you to __need him. And this will destroy you."_

He walked away from her; his hands crossed behind his back. "And Arthur knows that. He knows he will be ruining his daughter's life when he hands you to that boy, and this will also destroy him. And, of course, there will be a Weasley at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius, wherever he is, won't be happy. But, then again, neither will you."

"You are truly disgusting," Ginny said, feeling somehow strong enough to fight him and his sardonic smile. "You took your time and you made the perfect plan. This is sickening."

"Years from now, when you're laying in your bed beside your beloved husband, wishing you were dead and wondering what went wrong, you will remember me… and you will instantly know the answer," he said, getting so close she could feel his breath on her face. "But please, don't take it personally. The problem wasn't you. You were too precious for your father and it ruined you. The really guilty one," he smiled, "was your father."

"Because he didn't support your stupid request?" She was really angry now. "Because he wouldn't play by your rules? You are mistaken, Mr. Wakler. I will be very happy, and you will rot in here alone. But don't worry," she smiled sarcastically, "I'll send you a picture of our kids."

She rushed to the door and knocked on it brusquely. She heard the guard put the key in the lock, and didn't turn when Wakler said: 

"You don't fool me, Miss Weasley."

And that was it. She left the room as soon as the guard opened the door and didn't look back. She didn't hear another word coming from inside the cell, and neither did she stop to listen. She rushed to the exit, the guard almost running after her to keep up with her pace.

"Did he do anything to you, Miss?" asked the guard when he saw she was flushed and breathing hard.

"He destroyed my life," she answered, tears finally coming to her eyes. "And he knows it very well." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Hello!!! Sorry about taking so long to upload this chapter, but here it is! And this fic is almost done – I believe there's two more chapters to go… **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I'm feeling so loved…**

**So, a zillion thanks to: Mee! (I promise not to change anything); Crystal (what can I do, I love cliffhangers!); Rainbow Dreamer (well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out… yes, I'm so evil); amy; Heaven-onEarth; sadie (I also think he loves her, but why don't you keep reading to find out? *smile wickedly*); Redbird (how can I thank you for your compliment? I loved it!); Edel (I hope it too…); Hunter; Dark Mew (by January 3rd I believe this will be done); kickedoutofthegoblet (thank you for your offer! LOL); Anon (I'm trying…); Sarra Salmalin (I hope it was a _good_ surprise); chiLLz; sexy-sassy-sweety; midnight dreams (you pointed me out I had 101 reviews and let me sooooo happy!!!); DreamCloud53 (thank you for your offering, but be careful… I may take it!); Edel…**

**Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!! I hope to upload another chapter before New Year, so I won't say happy new year yet… ;-)**

**Chapter Twelve**

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow, lost in thoughts while her mother placed a huge pie in front of her to cheer her up.

"Is it chicken pie?" she asked, remembering the day Draco had taken her to Hogsmeade.

Her mother nodded. "Soon you will be moving to that awful place and I'm sure they don't eat nice rich food there!"

Ginny smiled, wondering what the Malfoy Manor was like. Was it really an awful place like she always imagined it to be?

"Maybe I won't have to move there…" 

"Oh, and do you honestly think that Draco will live anywhere else?" Molly asked, handing her a plate and a fork. "I doubt it. He's a Malfoy; he will want to live at the Malfoy's place."

Ginny sighed and didn't move, the fork still in her hands. "Maybe if I don't marry him…"

Molly let the knife she was holding fall onto the table and faced her daughter. "That's not even a point for argument. You will marry him, because I can't lose you!"

Ginny got up and went to hold her crying mother. 

"I didn't want this for you," Molly cried into her shoulder, while held her strongly against her. "I didn't want you to leave at all! For me, you will always be that little girl who let me dress you up…" Ginny smiled at the memory. "But the way it is, honey," Molly raised her head to look at her daughter's eyes, "we can't afford to choose."

"He is rich; you will be able to have everything we couldn't give you. And here will always be your home; somewhere you can run to. We won't get rid of your room, that's for sure!"

Ginny looked at her mother, imagining how things would work out. She felt so helpless, and so tired. Suddenly, a violent pain shot through her and she felt the familiar dizziness overtake her again. She had to lean on her mother so she wouldn't fall, and she heard when Molly screamed for Ginny's father.

Soon she was in Arthur's arms, and she felt he was crying. "Tomorrow this will be over…"

"Do you think so?" Ginny asked faintly, while her father took her to her room. "Don't you fear it will be worse?"

"You shouldn't have talked to Wakler today, Ginny," Arthur said, placing her carefully in bed. "I knew he would make you feel bad about this…"

"I was already feeling bad about this." She sighed heavily. "He just made me see some things I couldn't understand before."

"Tomorrow it will be all over…" He tried to tranquillize her, his failing voice not convincing her.

"Tomorrow it will start, Dad. You know it better than I do." She looked at him with desolate eyes. "Let me give up now."

Arthur shook his head violently. "I can't watch you die…"

"It will save us from so many problems…" Ginny tried to change his mind, unconscious of what she was really asking.

"No!" he screamed, startling her and himself. "Don't ask me that! You will get married tomorrow, and I won't let you give up now! It will be alright, I know it will!"

And he left, leaving her with all her fears. 

)( )( )( )( )( )(

She had refused to have many guests at the wedding, so there was only Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall beside her parents to watch the ceremony. She had insisted that her brothers not to be there, so they were waiting at the Burrow to go later to the Malfoy Manor by Floo powder. 

Malfoy had agreed to her request, and his mother had prepared just a small reception to greet a few people. He hadn't invited anyone and Ginny didn't bother to ask him why. She was too numb to even feel anything.

She could see the judge in front of her, and felt Draco holding her close to him, but she couldn't catch what was being said. She could feel her dress weighing her down and she wished she could have worn one of her old dresses instead of the one that Narcissa had insisted she wear.

Molly said she was beautiful and was now crying beside her. She wanted to hug her mother and comfort her, but she knew she couldn't do that. Narcissa was watching it all, looking as cold and unsympathetic as ever. The (almost) warm woman she had seen that day outside Dumbledore's office was gone.

She saw the judge look at her and turned to Draco, who was raising her hand and placing the ring on her finger. His hands were firm and she couldn't discern any emotion on his face. Her hands were trembling while she placed the ring on his finger, and she was about to burst into tears.

As soon as she let go of his hand, he took the pen the judge was handing to him and signed a big book that was in front of them being held up by magic. He gave her the pen and she took it slowly, hardly believing what was happening.

Wasn't the groom supposed to kiss the bride? Shouldn't she say something? Were marriage ceremonies always that cold? Or was it cold because they didn't love each other?

Wrong; she loved him. At least, she loved the Draco that gave hints as to what he was feeling. She didn't know if she could love that cold and imposing Draco standing beside her.

She was taken aside to make room for her parents and the witnesses to sign the book, too. She looked up at Draco, but he was too busy saying something to the judge. She didn't even hear the words. She could remember Wakler's voice echoing through her mind, "They have a weak spot for the weak"; "Lucius' son could never love. He was not raised for that."

Could it be possible that he was right? That Draco was marrying her for pity, just because he wouldn't want to have it on his conscience that he could have saved a girl and hadn't? Was it possible that he didn't like her, not even a little bit? 

She looked to her father and watched him hold her mother. Would she ever have something like that? "He knows he will be ruining his daughter's life when he hands you to that boy." 

"There they are!" Molly exclaimed, heading to the fireplace in the other room to meet with two of her brothers. "Ginny, dear, they are arriving!"

Ginny turned her back to Draco and followed her mother, feeling like everything was happening in slow motion. She could hear the judge's laughs very distantly, and she could hear Draco talking to Narcissa and Arthur, but she could only recognize the voices, not what they were saying. She felt terrible. It was her wedding, and she wouldn't be able to remember anything about it.

She tried to smile when she saw Charlie running to hug her, with Bill close behind. Fred and George were beside her mother while she arranged their ties; Ron was holding Hermione's hand and checking to see if she was okay, for she had just come out of the fireplace.

And there was Harry, trying to clean off the dust in his hair. He soon saw her looking at him from behind Charlie's embrace, and he smiled at her warmly.

The Harry she had loved for so long, and now could never be hers. She soon forgot everything she had thought that night after her date with Draco. He was still her hero, the one she dreamt of for so long. And now she would never know if she had had a chance.

She let go of Charlie and went to Harry, who was still smiling at her.

"You look beautiful, Gin," he said, his voice hoarse.

Was it possible he was in as much pain as she was? She felt she wouldn't be able to say anything and just stayed there while he held her, and she put her arms around him and held him back, strongly.

"If he ever hurts you, Ron is ready to kill him," he whispered in her ear. "And I'll be there to help Ron."

Ginny smiled, not wanting to let go of him.

"I wish I could have done something… I wish we had found the counter-curse…"

Ginny didn't break the embrace, but stepped back a little to look him in the eye. That was when she realized, "You looked for it too, didn't you?"

His green eyes were full of pain. "Of course I did; Hermione, Ron and I, actually. We couldn't find anything," he sighed, "but if you ever need a counter-spell to any hex you can think of, just talk to me."

She smiled, forgetting about her sadness after seeing his smile. He had tried to help her. She was the one who should have looked for it; she was the one who should have tried anything – but she had never even thought of it. It was also her fault. She had put her life into other people's hands and hadn't even realized it.

"I think I thought everything would be fine in the end," she said, more to herself than to him. "I thought that someone would save me, like you saved me back in the chamber."

"I wish I had." He held her closely again.

"So do I," she whispered, and finally said what she had been too afraid to say until then. "I wish it was you." 

"How touching!" She heard Draco's voice behind her. "But she is my wife now, Potter, and I don't like to watch my wife being held that closely to you." 

Ginny let go of a hesitant Harry, who faced Malfoy. "You don't deserve her."

"Maybe I don't, but it doesn't matter now," he said harshly, pulling her closer to him and hurting her wrist in doing so. "You should have made your move before. It's too late now. You'll have to live with that." He said this last part looking Ginny in the eye, finally showing some emotion, and it was rage. "Your other brothers are waiting. Isn't it touching? The whole family is here!" He took her away from Harry and then said when only she could hear, "My mother already went to check if we have enough food…"

"I want to go to my room," she complained, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Our room, darling." His voice was full of sarcasm. "But you won't be going anywhere soon. Be a hostess." He let go of her arm brutally. "And smile."

"You are a making a scene!" she hissed, seeing that everyone was watching them and her father was walking toward them.

He came closer and held her, taking her aching wrist and kissing it softly, and then whispering in her ear, "It's my house; I can do whatever I want." 

With that, he kissed her cheek and left, smiling at her father on his way to the other room.

"Ginny, are you all right?" her father asked, worried, when he finally got close to her.

"Yes!" she said, trying to sound convincing while smiling, her eyes full of tears. "I'm fine. I just said something I shouldn't have said, that's all." She then looked at Harry, who looked away from her.

How stupid she had been! She had scared Harry and made him feel uncomfortable. She should have known he didn't feel anything for her, except a fraternal feeling. Maybe he even loved her, but only as a little sister!

And now she had ruined everything, she thought, while she smiled at Percy, who had finally arrived. 

She greeted him and soon was beside Bill, listening to him ramble on about how his little sister was beautiful and grown, but not grown enough to be married. It was good; she was finally listening to what people said. Maybe the shock had passed now.

But she still felt numb. She looked around her, and her attention was caught by one tiny bouquet on the table among the various dishes. The table was full of bouquets like this, but this one seemed special: it was composed of little tiny blue and red flowers and was held together with straps of brown fabric. It was enchanted to glow and it seemed perfect for what she had in mind.

She waited until Bill got tired of talking and went to take the bouquet. It was the size of her hand and it seemed very delicate. She headed to Harry, who was alone by the fireplace. 

"Harry?" she called softly. He looked at her, startled, awakened from his thoughts. "I want you to do me a favour."

He acquiesced, wondering what she wanted, and that was when he saw the little bouquet in her hands. "Give this to Cho for me?"

He looked from the bouquet to her and smiled back. He took it and peered closely at it, smiling wider when saw the colours of it. "It is perfect."

"I know. And it will finally give you something to tell her." He looked at her, puzzled. "Girls like to hear things like 'those flowers reminded me of you' or 'they match your beauty,' you know, stupid lies like that…"

"Thank you, Gin," he finally said, understanding what she meant with that gesture.

She was finally letting go of him. 

But she didn't notice a pair of grey eyes following her closely throughout the entire conversation.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Let's go straight to the thank you:**

**AmethystQueen (thank you for your compliment, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story…); Lady Godiva (don't worry, I think she will realize it soon…); Carla; Crystal; Redbird (I'm trying not to disappoint anyone, especially you *_wink_*); Teri (I think a happy marriage won't be possible so soon…); KRINGLE; Severus' Fair Maiden (don't fret, Draco won't turn into his father); Edel; midnight dreams (do you mean Harry/Hermione? Sorry, dear, but I could never write this pair – I think Ron likes Hermione, and I like Ron too much to disappoint him…but anyway, I think I know what you meant, so thanks!); Missy; DreamCloud53 (I hope this chapter explains better why Draco's doing what he's doing); kickedoutofthegoblet (I'm mentioning you again!); and sexy-sassy-sweety. You guys were great for reviewing! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny was exhausted. She couldn't help but feel relieved when she watched her last relative disappear into the fireplace, just so she wouldn't have to smile anymore.

Her fake smile seemed to be imprinted on her face, and she knew she looked awful. Narcissa was nowhere to be found and Draco had disappeared from the room when the goodbyes had started. He, however, had been the perfect host the entire time and had even managed to escape the twins' tricks like a gentleman. 

And that reminded her that he didn't like to be taken for a fool. Certainly, that was what he was feeling because of her demonstration of love for Harry. She knew Draco would be very upset, and suddenly her feelings went from relief to fear, and she wished her mother was there to hold her.

But not even her husband was there to hold her.

She saw a house elf coming close to her, looking terrified. She smiled, knowing exactly what that little creature was feeling. 

"I'm here to take you to your room, Missus," the elf mumbled, looking down the entire time.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked, while following the creature.

"Willow."

"That's a very nice name, Willow."

The elf glanced at Ginny, surprised by the gentle words, and then finally said, giving the girl what seemed to be a smile, "Thank you."

Willow left her at a large door near the end of a long corridor and said, "If Missus needs anything, just call Willow," and with an eccentric bow, it left quickly.

 Ginny opened the door to find the room empty. She looked at the dark corridor, seeing the light coming downstairs, and decided to enter instead of looking for Draco. The room was also dark, with a large oak bed in the middle of it. To its left there was a large window from which she could see the gardens, and a little further, something that reminded her of a small Quidditch pitch.

Well, not that small. Nothing seemed to be small in that place. She felt overwhelmed by the grandiosity of everything and then she saw a large picture of a dark forest that covered part of the wall. She could see things glowing through the trees and wondered if they were pixies. She smiled at how something so dark at first sight was actually enchanting. 

She got closer to it and was surprised when it opened suddenly and Draco stepped out of what seemed to be a dressing room.

"You have to blow the red flower on your left to enter," he said, referring to the picture. "All your things are already in there."

His beauty was breathtaking. He was wearing green silk pyjamas that looked perfect on him and went very well with his silver hair. He looked at her impatiently when he realized that she hadn't moved, and said exasperatedly: "Don't you want to take a bath, then? It's in there, too."  

She couldn't think of anything to say, and she felt like couldn't move, either.

"Oh, my, Virginia, I thought you were slow because of the ceremony, but now that it's over you don't have to look like a dead fish anymore!" He kept looking at her, bothered by the guilt he felt when he saw the hurt in her eyes. But soon he remembered how she had held Potter hours ago, and the guilt was gone.  

"What, now?" he insisted, watching her stare at him blankly. "Trying to find some resemblance to your precious Potter?"

"No," she finally said hoarsely. "There is no resemblance between you and Harry."

"Yeah, well, bad luck!" He sighed dramatically, stepping close to her. "Did he like the flowers?"

"Yes, but Cho will like them even more," she murmured, gazing deeply into his eyes.

She felt like screaming when he walked away from her. "Do you want me to buy this?" he asked, looking lost for a moment.

"I had to let go of the Harry I dreamt about," she tried to explain.

"Well, maybe you should have tried to do that before our marriage!" he finally exploded. "You could have saved everyone the embarrassment! You made me look like a stupid, jealous husband trying to keep hold of his wife!"

She smiled faintly, watching his feelings pass through his eyes, and felt hope growing inside her.

"Come here," he commanded, and she immediately obeyed. "I heard what you said to Potter when you gave him the bouquet."

 She swallowed hard when she felt him touching her shoulders with more strength than necessary, feeling the need to make her hurt as much as he did. "I suppose it's over, then?"

She nodded, trying to look into his eyes while he moved closer to her, his hands barely touching her. "I'm sorry I…"

"Shush," he whispered close to her ear, gently holding her face in his hands. "We can talk some other time." And he closed the argument with his kisses. 

)( )( )( )( )( )(

Draco didn't mention the discussion, nor did he elect to talk about it again the next day, nor the day after that. Actually, he hardly talked at all. 

Sometimes, when she was asleep, he would go to the Quidditch pitch and fly on his broom for hours on end, and she would wake up and watch him, without venturing to leave the room. She had been there two days, and the only person she had seen was Draco. Not even a house elf had appeared so far, and she knew it was by Draco's instructions.

Amazingly, she never felt lonely. She had received owls from her mother, her father, and Hermione, and although she was saddened by the way Draco was treating her, she was pleased he was there. 

That was pitiful, and she knew that. She had gotten over a love for a tortured boy who saw her as a sister only to fall in love with a bad boy who hardly saw her at all.

But at least that bad boy was married to her. And she didn't want to think about all the circumstances; if they were married, it was because somehow he cared. And if he cared, she could bring him close to her.

Then she noticed Draco flying on his broom getting closer and closer, until he finally stopped by their window.

"You look like a ghost, sitting here when we can see it from the outside," he teased, watching her grave expression. "Why, Virginia, I know this room is probably bigger than the entire Weasley house, but it's not an excuse for you to stay here. What do you want, to rot and die?"

"Would you care?" she snapped, looking at him.

"Come on, let's fly," he said, ignoring her question on purpose and coming closer to the window so she could jump to the broom, but she didn't move.

Maybe that was a game, she thought. A game he didn't even know he was playing. Maybe, and this thought filled her with hope, he was so hurt for their wedding day that he was trying to hurt her back. Yes, it was immature, but what could you expect from Draco Malfoy? 

"You know, I think you're not as bad as you want me to think you are," she said, feeling braver and ready to test her theory.

"Here you go with your nonsense!" He seemed exasperated.

"Admit it, I think you like me!" she shouted, excited.

"Weasley, stop it!" He tried to look angry.

"I'm not a Weasley anymore!" she laughed. "I'm a Malfoy now."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, trying not to smile and failing miserably. "You're my wife." She watched him climb to the window and he was soon standing beside her.

"I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy now," she mumbled, watching him lean over her right before they kissed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Well, people, that's it; the last chapter!! It was so much fun (and also so much worry and fear about where the story was going to…) for me write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, and now my final thanks: Amanda (now and forever, you're the best!); Crystal; Christmas Angel; Teri (not really, just thought Willow was a good name for an elf…); Lady Godiva; too lazy (I don't see things like that, really. I actually think that's the only way Ginny could handle the situation, but anyway… thanks for your comments. It certainly gave me something to think about!); midnight dreams (it's alright, you forgive me for being a H/G shipper and I forgive you for being a H/H, alright? LOL); Rainbow Dreamer; eboneya (thank you so much, I live for comments like yours =); DreamCloud53 (I hope your questions get answers in this chapter. If they don't, I may have to write it again… LOL); Daemon Sorceress (loved your nickname); chiLLz; seekerpeeker; Redbird (I didn't get your point, but thanks anyway! =); sanchou; Missy; edel; karly; KeeperOfTheMoon; sexy-sassy-sweety; AmethystQueen (thank you for reviewing… putting you on my list is the _least_ I could do); and, finally, Carla. **

**But please, tell me what you felt about the story, even if you didn't like it… but if you didn't like it, why are you reading this chapter? Well, anyway, please, keep reviewing so I can know what you thought. And thanks everyone again for the encouragement and the support.**

**Chapter Fourteen **

"That's ridiculous!" he exploded, shouting at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you understand that we can't put you two in a separate room! It would create a great commotion between the students, and their parents…" 

"But she is my wife!" he said, pointing to a quiet Ginny who limited herself to watching the scene.

"Yes, she is, but you're both still Hogwarts students, and you must obey the rules we have set," the old man explained calmly, holding back a smile that glowed in his eyes.

"But what if she needs me?" Draco still tried to reason with him, looking sheepish. "What if she faints again?"

"I believe Miss… Mrs. Malfoy is already healthy enough and won't be in any danger… am I right?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, I'm all better," she agreed, which made Draco give her a murderous glance.

"You shut up, Virginia." 

"No, I won't, and Professor Dumbledore is right." She smiled softly, not even hurt by her husband's words. "We must follow the rules until the end of the term."

He grumbled loudly in annoyance, but didn't say anything else. They were then dismissed and made their way to their dormitories.

"What are you trying to do?" he finally said, holding her arm so she would stop and look at him. "Why did you agree with Dumbledore?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, staring into his eyes, which were lit by the moonlight coming from the window they were standing in front of. "I'm trying to make you miss me."

He looked at her, stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe if we stay these months away, you will see that you love me, and you will want to stay with me."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" he hissed, letting go of her arm and walking to the window, turning his back on her.

"What is idiotic, the idea that you love me, or the plan to make you miss me?" she teased, moving closer to him.

He closed his eyes, confused. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what the answer was. He still remembered the way she had been at the wedding; she had seemed to be walking to her execution. And the way she had held Harry at the reception had made his heart shatter into pieces he was still trying to mend.

But yet, every time she looked at him he could see that glow in her eyes, a glow she didn't have when she was talking to Harry. He could feel the way she tried to ignore his efforts to hurt her with his words, smiling sadly at him the whole time. And it made him fall apart, the way he couldn't hurt her anymore. The way he couldn't stand trying to hurt her anymore.

Who was he fooling? Of course he cared about her, or the memory of her holding Harry wouldn't be killing him still. Nor would the idea of having to sleep apart from her. He knew he would miss her; would miss waking up beside her and watching her smiling at him the first thing in the morning. 

"What are you thinking?" she whispered.

He was thinking about her smile. He was thinking how he was already addicted to her, and they had been married for only four days. He was tearing up inside at the thought that Potter would be closer to her than he would during the end of that term. "I'm wondering if it's worthwhile to jump out of this window just to get rid of you."

There he was, trying to hurt her again. And again, she just smiled and leaned over him to look down. "Are you sure? It's a long way down."

He looked at her, watching the moon light her red hair and make her look more pale. She was beautiful, and she was his! Why couldn't he just put his pride aside and accept her?

"It will be a long way down if I'm not with you," he whispered, his voice full of grief, as he finally felt relieved for not trying to pretend anymore. 

She took the first step and held him this time. "I can forgive you for not saying you love me."

"You're pushing too hard, Mrs. Malfoy." He laughed softly, hesitantly holding her back.

"It's because I love you, Mr. Malfoy." She inhaled deeply. "And I know we can be very happy and contradict that evil Wakler!"

"You know what? He is not that evil," he pondered, finally holding her back fully. "I should thank him someday."

"Oh, you can do it when I send him the picture of our kids." He looked at her, puzzled, and she laughed. "I promised him I would…"

"You said kids?" He tried to think straight.

"Is that a problem?" she teased.

"You used the plural." 

"Yeah, well, I thought that an only child would grow up too much like you…" she smiled, watching him protest.

"Want to form a Weasley franchise, then?" he smirked.

"No, seven is too many." She remembered how she had grown up, and although she had had a wonderful childhood, she didn't feel like making her children go through the same experience.

She gazed at the moon, knowing he was staring at her deeply, and felt more confident than she had ever felt before.

"Three is a good number." He interrupted her thoughts, smiling hopefully. Was it possible that maybe he was learning to show her what he was feeling? Was it possible he could be as warm and tender as she hoped him to be?

"Yes," she whispered, lost in his eyes, knowing that everything would all right now. "Three is a very good number."

"Of course, if you had backed me up with Dumbledore, we could start this family sooner…" He smirked, breaking the enchantment in Ginny's eyes. 

"Do you really expect me to start a family at fifteen years old?" she exclaimed, letting go of him harshly.

He laughed, and held her firm, but gently. "As long as you are with me, I don't care."

She smiled wildly, her arms around his neck. "Say it again." It was too good to be true.

He smiled back at her, and sighed, content, staring lovingly at her eyes. "As long as you're with me, I don't care." 

After a long pause, he continued: "Although I insist that if you had…" 

She smiled and kissed him lightly to shut him up. When their kiss deepened and she felt his hands run though her hair, she realized it was perfect, yes. And she hoped he never changed.


End file.
